


That The Bones That Thou Hast Broken May Rejoice

by stepquietly



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, M/M, Questions, semi-incestous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if I told it to you this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That The Bones That Thou Hast Broken May Rejoice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



> Originally posted as twitfic. Title taken from Malachi Black's poetry.

What if I told you another story of the life of Victor Frankenstein? 

What if I told you that Victor, having brought the creature to life, mistook the trembles of his insides for fear, and so hid?

What if I told you that the creature pursued him, and that the sight of its dark, lank hair and sunken eyes began to fascinate Frankenstein?

What if Frankenstein, parent to this creature, began to see it as the fearful shape of his incestuous desire, mapped out in the careful way he built its large muscular torso, the sinews of its arms? 

What if once he recognised this, he could no longer return to ignorance?

What if he began to look upon Henry Clerval and wonder about how the slope of his back and the arch of his neck, shaded in the length of his cravat, might look bare?

What if the creature, so shaped by Victor's desires, should happen to see this and take exception?

What if Victor, broken and emptied by the loss of his friend, should think that surely he could not be found more wanting by the heavens than he already had, and should gently excise the skin and muscles along the curve of Henry's neck and down to his breastbone, and offer it to the creature, to further build him to the shape of Victor's desires, hands wet and warm under the heft of muscles and veins?

What if the creature allowed Frankenstein to put neat new stitches across his chest and along the inside of his neck where his heartsblood beat, black?

What if the creature held Victor to him during this, close and precious, and whispered his name as each stitch was carefully  placed?

What if Victor, hands shaking in the aftermath, let his lips rest against the arch of Henry's skin, still red and soft, and heard the moan that came from the creature below him, and something in him shivered even as he wept?


End file.
